Everything's Relative
by Kenya Starflight
Summary: When a stranger claiming to be Anakin Skywalker comes to Tatooine, young Luke is instantly intrigued... as is Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything's Relative**

**By Kenya Starflight**

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars, I don't own the characters, I don't own the planets, etc. Would I be working at a bookstore for six bucks an hour if I did?_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was written in response to a challenge in the Luke/Vader Writers Yahoo! Group. The terms of the challenge are to write a story in which both Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader receive word that someone calling himself Anakin Skywalker exists, and both men act accordingly._

**Chapter I**

Tatooine – the very name seemed harsh on one's lips, as if simply repeating those syllables sucked the moisture from the speaker's mouth. Double suns pounded the dun-and-gray landscapes, leeching everything of both color and moisture. Dry winds scoured the rock formations and scattered settlements, leaving some surfaces smooth, pitting others. Even the inhabitants of this world, be they immigrants or natives, were sand-worn, work-worn, heat-faded to various shades of tan, and hardened to the harshness of life on the desert world.

The small farm community of Anchorhead was no exception. A cluster of moisture farms that had banded together against the elements and desert raiders, with a small supply store, garage, and medical center at its hub, it looked like the dry, scavenger-cleaned bones of some monster that had succumbed to the heat long ago. The farm youth played up this similarity, calling the town dead and retreating to the sanctuary of such civilized meccas as Toschee Station and Mos Eisley.

But today the town had come alive with adventure for two nine-year-old boys as they slipped from shadow to shadow, engrossed in their usual spy fantasy.

"Do you still see him?" the first one asked, a gangly boy with dark hair and eyes.

"I think he went into the store," replied his friend, an equally scrawny boy with sandy hair and startlingly blue eyes. "He could have gone… wait, there he is!"

"Be quiet, Luke! You'll blow our cover!"

"I am being quiet, Biggs!"

"You make a lousy spy."

"Shut up."

The man who was the object of their pursuit exited the store, carrying a bag of foodstuffs in one arm and a box of computer components in the other. He wore one of those ghastly hooded robes that seemed to be the fashion in Anchorhead, hood up to obscure his face. Luke and Biggs waited a minute to give the man a good lead, then emerged from behind the broken-down swoop bike and darted after him.

Luke knew he shouldn't be doing this. Uncle Owen had told him off again and again for playing spy games on their neighbors, even grounding him from driving the family speeder for two weeks. But the thrill of pretending to be gathering information on the activities of the enemy thrilled Luke, even if he learned nothing more shocking than that the Darklighter's elderly Ithorian farmhand liked to hold conversations with a picture of his dead wife or that Biggs' older sister kept a slinky gold dress in her closet (she'd nearly given Luke a black eye with a thrown boot when she'd discovered the boys in her room, but hey, a spy took risks).

This time, however, it was more than just a game. The man they were pursuing through Anchorhead wasn't just anyone. He was a relative stranger, having just arrived in town last week looking for work as a droid technician. According to those who'd seen him, he was a loner and intensely shy, with eyes that were described as "remarkable" or "haunted" or "eerie."

And his name was Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker.

Owen had cautioned Luke to leave this man alone, that Skywalker really wasn't that rare of a surname and that just because he happened to share that name didn't make him related to Luke. His father had died years ago, and Luke should accept that and move on with his life. And if he got word that Luke was doing anything to harass this gentleman, so help him he'd keep Luke grounded for the rest of his life!

Such a threat did nothing to deter Luke. If anything, it fueled his desire to seek this man out. Especially after Aunt Beru's conversation with his uncle last night, a conversation he hadn't meant to overhear but really could help overhearing, seeing as he'd had his ear pressed to their bedroom door:

"Owen, you have to tell that boy the truth about his father sooner or later."

"He's too young, Beru. Maybe when he's older…"

"Very well then, name a date. His twelfth birthday? His fourteenth?"

"Beru, I'll tell him when he's ready. That may be a ways off, but…"

"Owen, look at him! Luke's not a farmer! He's got too much of Anakin Skywalker in him, you know that…"

"I know that. Sometimes… sometimes I look in that boy's eyes and see Anakin looking back at me. It… it chills me sometimes. And that's what scares me. If he learns the truth, what if he goes out to chase his father down, to follow in his footsteps? You saw what happened to Anakin. We can't let that happen to his son as well! We've been trusted to keep him safe…"

"We've been trusted to prepare him for the future. And how can we do that unless he knows about his past as well?"

"Beru, listen…"

"He needs the truth, Owen. And he needs it soon."

Luke wondered why his uncle was so adamant about not telling him about his father. Every time Luke broached the subject with him, he gruffly changed the subject. And when he'd practically burst with excitement hearing about the mysterious Skywalker that had just moved to Anchorhead, Owen had quickly quashed his enthusiasm by forbidding him from having any contact with the man.

_Could he be my father? _The evidence certainly supported that. How many Anakin Skywalkers could there be in the galaxy? And if Anakin had come to Anchorhead… maybe he'd come back to find Luke and take him home, wherever home was.

_Maybe I'll see Mom too, whoever she is._

"Luke, wait up for me!"

He stopped to let Biggs catch up. "Sorry. I'm just excited."

Biggs leaned over with his hands on his knees, panting for breath. "So he's your dad. Big whoop. What kind of dad leaves his kid on this overheated rock?"

"I dunno. I'll ask him once we meet him."

"What's this 'we' stuff? Got a rock lizard in your pocket? Once we find out where he lives, I'm out of here."

"C'mon, Biggs! I want you to meet my dad!"

"Luke…"

"Hey, you made me go over to your house when your annoying fat uncle from Alderaan came to visit. The least you can do to pay me back is come with me to meet my father."

He straightened and wiped his unruly bangs out of his eyes. "All right, deal. I owe you for that anyhow."

"C'mon, he's getting away!"

They bolted after the man, who seemed not to notice that he had attracted two miniature stalkers.

_Break…_

From the bridge of the Stardestroyer _Apocalypse, _Darth Vader brooded over the red-gold sphere of his old homeworld, silent and moody. The light the planet reflected cast strange patterns over his mask, highlighting every groove and angle. His subordinates wisely gave him a wide berth – the Dark Lord was in a decidedly foul mood and had already throttled two officers, albeit not fatally.

_Why did it have to be here? _he thought irritably. _Why does this imposter insist on here, of all the planets in the galaxy?_

If it had been his decision, he would never have come back to Tatooine. There were so many memories here, so many tangled emotions… And for a time, it had seemed that his vow would be kept. Tatooine was in no way vital to the Empire, either by a strategic or an economic standpoint. As a lord of the Sith, he was needed elsewhere in the galaxy, not on this world that the Empire seemed to have claimed just to have one more world in its clutches, however desolate.

But when word had reached Imperial Center that one calling himself Anakin Skywalker had surfaced on this world, that had changed matters drastically.

The Emperor had dismissed the matter. As long as this imitation Skywalker posed no threat to the Empire, it was beneath his notice. But Vader thought otherwise. He had spent nine years trying to bury his past. He would have no fraud trying to resurrect it. So, with the reluctant permission of the Emperor, he had come to Tatooine to locate and destroy this pretender.

"Prepare a shuttle," he ordered. "I will go alone."

"Yes sir," the bridge officer replied, bowing and striding away.

"My lord," a second officer said warily, "this planet is crawling with criminals and hostile aliens. Perhaps it would be best if you took an escort…"

"Are you implying, Lieutenant, that I am incapable of looking after myself?" Vader inquired threateningly, turning to cast a sinister glare at the man.

"Uh… no… I was just… my apologies, my Lord," he stammered, bowing hastily and wisely making himself scarce.

Vader turned back to the planet's surface, questing with the Force, seeking out the false Skywalker. Perhaps he was a Jedi, trying to use his defunct name to establish himself as the new Chosen One and attempt to resurrect the Order…

What he discovered surprised him. There were not one, not two, but three Force-strong presences on this world! The first seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it; the second was largely unformed and untrained, but powerful nonetheless. The third…

_Obi-wan. _He curled his lip in an invisible snarl. _We meet again, as I knew we would._

So Obi-wan was on this world. His Master was not dead, as he'd assumed, but alive and well, seeking refuge on this bleak planet. This complicated matters… but it did wonders to improve Vader's mood. At last he would face Obi-wan Kenobi again… and he would have his sweet revenge against the traitorous Jedi and against the Order, once and for all.

He turned and stalked toward his quarters. This latest development would have to be brought before the Emperor. His Highness would be pleased that Vader's mission would serve a productive purpose for the Empire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

By the time their oblivious quarry had finally reached his destination, the boys' spy game had long since worn thin. They were tired and sticky with sweat, and judging from the positions of the suns, they were bound to be in for good tongue-lashings when they got home.

"Well," Biggs said hopefully, "at least we know where he lives. Let's go home before Dad comes looking for me. Last time I stayed out late, I was scrubbing the refresher for a month."

"I'm going in," Luke announced, stepping out from the shadow of the vaporator they'd been hiding behind.

"What? Don't be an idiot, Luke!"

"He's my father. He's not going to hurt me."

"You don't know he's your dad, Luke!"

"You're just scared." Luke walked toward the house, whose dingy gray stone walls were flaking and cracking with age. Rusting speeder shells and droids gutted of any and all useful components cluttered the ground around the small building, and a battered hoverbike lay to the side of the entryway. The stranger stopped at the door, set his bags down, and wiped his forehead, obviously unused to the heat.

_/Dad, I missed you/ _Luke thought, edging closer.

Anakin didn't even seem to notice him. He retrieved his packages and vanished within the building's shadowy interior. Without a second thought Luke plunged in after him.

"Luke!" hissed Biggs, scurrying after him. "If your uncle finds out about this, you're in big trouble..."

The two boys stopped short. The inside of the house was as cluttered as the outside, and it stank to boot. The odors of droid oil, battery acid, decaying metal, rancid cleaning agents, and scorched circuits clogged their nostrils with every breath they took. The sole light source was a dust-dimmed glowrod hanging from the center of the ceiling. Anakin himself looked just as ill-kempt as his surroundings patched robes, greasy disheveled blond hair, a haggard face with dark half-moons beneath his ice-blue eyes. He dropped his groceries and computer parts on a ratty-looking sofa, then rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily before sitting on the floor and taking a deactivated pit droid from a pile of machinery to inspect it.

"Eww," Biggs whispered. "He must be your dad. His house looks like your room."

"You haven't even been in my room," Luke countered. "Shut up."

If Anakin heard them, he gave no sign. He turned the battered droid over in his hands, muttering to himself all the while.

_/He looks like me, anyway. And he must like droids, since they're all over the house./ _But how else could he tell if this man was his father? Should he just jump out and make his presence known? Or did Anakin even know he had a son...

Luke froze. A harsh sound, one horribly familiar to any citizen of the Empire, resounded in his ears, making him and Biggs freeze and Anakin whirl to face the doorway.

A doorway where a foreboding silhouette now stood.

Vader had the pleasure of seeing this imposter blanch at the sight of his mask, of seeing the flash of recognition in the man's eyes. So his reputation as a slayer of Jedi was not lost on this man. And now he recognized him a former Jedi Knight, one who he had met on occasion in the corridors of the Jedi Temple. Why he would choose to take on the name of Anakin he did not know... but would soon find out.

"Anakin Skywalker," he rumbled, stooping just low enough to enter the hovel. "At last I have found you."

The Jedi dropped the droid he was holding and stood, fumbling for his weapon. He had the blond hair and blue eyes of Anakin, yes, but his features were only a reasonable facsimile of the man's. Vader got the impression that he wasn't attempting an outright impersonation, but had simply adopted the name to hide his own identity.

"We have things to discuss, you and I," Vader went on.

A flash of terror entered Vader's thoughts… but strangely, it didn't come from the man standing before him. Was the man harboring a Padawan? He'd have to search the house once he was through with the fake Anakin.

"H-how did you f-find me?" the imposter stammered, at last jerking his weapon out of his robes.

"I have my ways," Vader replied, igniting his saber. "You will come with me, or you shall suffer the consequences…"

A blur of white streaked into his field of vision, and a small wiry body slammed into his legs, almost knocking him over. Surprised, he looked down to see a young boy gripping him around the legs, kicking his shins for all he was worth and screaming hysterically. But what stunned Vader was how strong this child was in the Force – he seemed to glow with it!

"Run!" the boy cried. "I got him distracted! Run!"

The Jedi's eyes went wide. Evidently this boy was no apprentice of his.

"Run!" he repeated, continuing to kick the Sith. "I'm Luke Skywalker! You're my father!"

_/Father/_

The boy gazed up into Vader's face, terror coming across his features as he suddenly realized exactly what he was doing. His eyes – blue as the noon sky and filled with the fire of strong-headed adventurousness – were instantly familiar. The face, totally open to the world, as yet unmarked by the harshness of his homeworld, brought back memories of another young boy who'd called Tatooine home so long ago. But there was a certain set to his mouth that called to mind another face, another name…

This was his son. Padme had been pregnant when he'd left her. This was their child.

The false Anakin looked at Luke, then at Vader. Then he bolted out the door.

Luke took advantage of Vader's moment of stunned inaction to ram his head into his stomach. Vader doubled up, the wind knocked out of him, and the boy took off after the imposter.

Anakin didn't stop until they had reached the outskirts of Anchorhead, by which point Luke was exhausted. He collapsed behind a power generator and gasped for breath. Anakin flopped down beside him and rested his head on his knees, panting.

"You okay, Dad?" Luke asked earnestly.

Anakin nodded. "I'm fine, Luke… thanks to you."

Once he'd caught his breath, Luke spent the longest time staring at his father – his father! He was sitting by his father at last! Sure, he didn't look exactly as Luke had pictured him, but he could forgive that. It was enough to be able to talk to him at last.

The man returned Luke's stare. For some reason, he looked confused. Had he suffered a loss of memory? But something seemed to click in his mind, as if he'd just come to a decision, and he smiled warmly.

"Luke, it's been so long," he said warmly. "I missed you."

Luke threw his arms around Anakin and buried his face in his robes. "Dad, I missed you so much! Where were you?"

"Hiding."

"From Vader?"

"Yes. I never thought he'd find me here… but you saved me. Oh, Luke…" He pulled away and held Luke at arm's length, smiling. "How's your mom?"

Luke hesitated. "I… don't live with her," he said, puzzled. "I live with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru…"

"Oh, that's right," said Anakin, snapping his fingers. "They agreed to take you on while your mom went into hiding."

"Mom's alive too?"

"She was the last time I talked to her. But it's been so long… I don't know if she's still alive, son."

Luke hugged him again. "At least I have you, though."

Anakin shrugged Luke off and stood. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up on the transport, son. Right now, we've got to get off this planet."

"Why?"

He pointed in the direction of the house. "You know why. Vader's after me, and nothing's going to stop him. If we don't leave Tatooine now, he'll find us… and kill us both."

Luke gulped. "All right. Can we go to Uncle Owen's first and tell them what's going on…"

"Oh, no, no, no, son," Anakin said hastily. "We can't do that. We have to get away, far away, as fast as we can." Seeing the look of disappointment on Luke's face, he added, "We can send them a message as soon as we get settled down someplace obscure."

"Okay," Luke said unsurely.

"C'mon son, we're burning daylight." He jerked his head in the direction of Mos Eisley and began to walk off.

Luke turned to look back at Anchorhead, unexpected feelings of fear and sadness welling up inside his chest like a fountain of dark water. He'd hoped his dad would take him home… but without even saying goodbye to his aunt, uncle, and friends? He loved them, too, and he didn't want to just up and leave them…

But then, if Vader was chasing his father, staying to say goodbye could be dangerous. He sniffed back the urge to cry and put on a brave face.

"Luke, let's go!"

"Coming, Dad!" He jogged after his father.

A thorough search of the shabby house turned up two objects of considerable interest – a password-locked datacube that had obviously been used as some kind of journal, and a dark-haired boy who'd been cowering behind a heap of droid parts. The latter sat on the tattered couch now, mute with terror, staring at Vader as he paced the main room like a caged sand panther, deep in thought.

"Perhaps you can explain what you and your friend were doing here," he rumbled.

"I-I-it was Luke's idea," sputtered the boy. "H-he wanted t-t-to follow the guy here… w-we were j-just playing around… sir…"

"And why did Luke choose this man in particular to follow?" Vader inquired, backing the question up with a planted suggestion.

"L-luke lives with his aunt and uncle," he replied, his voice losing some of his stutter as the Force-probe took effect. "H-he heard this guy… had the same name as his dad did… thought it might really be his dad…" He stared pointedly at his feet. "Sir."

Vader pondered this information. It sounded as if someone – either Padme or someone close to her – had taken Luke to Tatooine and entrusted him to his half-brother Owen. But to think that Luke wanted to seek out his father… He smiled unexpectedly, oddly pleased at that.

"Please, sir," the boy whimpered, "let me go home… Mom and Dad are probably worried sick…"

Vader gestured for him to leave. "I would suggest you cease your spy games, child. The next person you trail could be your last."

The boy scrambled away.

Vader examined the datacube in his hand, suddenly not quite as interested in its contents. He had a son… an heir to the Skywalker name. A possible protégé, perhaps? He didn't think the Emperor would be averse to his taking on an apprentice. And he was around the right age – young enough to quickly absorb the teachings, yet old enough to have experienced emotion… especially the emotions that fed the dark side.

But his son was in the company of the imposter. And what more, he believed said imposter to be his father. He clenched his fist around the datacube. His search for the false Anakin Skywalker had suddenly become much more complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

The Emperor glowered at the holo of Vader kneeling before him. "A son?"

"Yes, my Master," Vader replied. "There can be no doubt that he is my offspring."

Palpatine curled his lip. "Then you know what you must do, Vader. Kill him. Kill them all – Kenobi, the Jedi, and the boy. No trace of the Order can remain. Do you understand?"

Vader did not reply immediately.

"If the boy can be turned," Vader suggested at last, "he could be useful."

"And you dare to suggest that you know what is best for the Empire?" Palpatine sneered.

"No, Master," Vader replied, chastened.

"Then do as I say. You know as well as I do, Vader, that the Sith Order commands that there be only two at any given time."

"That was while the Sith were in hiding, Master," Vader argued, keeping his head lowered. "Now that we rule openly, why not take on followers, build our ranks…"

"Because the larger the Order, the more infighting within its ranks," Palpatine replied. "It is far easier to weaken and divide an Order with many members than an Order with a few loyal adherents. Such was the weakness with the old Sith Order – and the Jedi." He leaned forward threateningly. "The boy must not be allowed to develop his powers, Vader. And whether he be your blood or not, he must die. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, my Master." The holo fuzzed out.

The Emperor frowned. For all his strength and cunning, Vader had his weaknesses. Traces of Anakin Skywalker still remained within that black armor. And as he had feared, his pursuit of this false Anakin was threatening to resurrect the Jedi within his apprentice.

All the more reason for Vader to do away with both the imposter and his offspring. Once the Skywalker name had been obliterated entirely, there would be no more risk of Vader turning back to the light… and possibly betraying the Empire. He would be irrevocably converted to the dark side, and the Sith's reign would go unchallenged, possibly permanently.

But he needed to be absolutely sure that Vader would carry the order out. There was the possibility that he would disregard the Emperor's order and seek to spare the boy.

He flicked on the projector again, this time revealing the face of an officer. The man bowed low.

"Prepare a shuttle. Set its course for Tatooine. I will be leaving shortly."

"Yes, your Highness."

_Break…_

Jax Pavan was in a real bind.

That wasn't surprising. It seemed he'd been in a fix ever since the Purge went into effect. From his and his Master's narrow escape from the burning temple, to being shot down no less than four times by Imperial ships, to becoming separated from his Master while fleeing a Death Squad on Malastare, his luck had been absolutely rotten from day one.

But this was the worst.

The cave he and the boy had taken shelter in smelled like rancid carrion, unsurprising since he'd had to battle and kill a massif to make sure it was safe. But at least it would keep the two of them from freezing. Tatooine nights were as brutally cold as the days were cruelly hot.

Luke huddled up in a ball beside him, staring into the fire. Jax sighed. How was he supposed to know that Anakin had gone and broken the Codes by getting involved with some woman and having a son? He'd taken the name on in the hopes that it would attract the attention of Jedi Master Kenobi, that the last of the Jedi might be able to fight together. But instead it had attracted this farm brat.

_/Well, he is kinda cute/ _Jax thought. _/And hey, maybe I can train him. If I can get him away from Vader…/_

That was enough to send a chill up his spine. The infamous half-machine Jedi-killer, Darth Vader… he'd heard rumors of his ferocity and untiring determination in tracking and destroying the Jedi. It had been sheer luck that he'd escaped him, and he had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't be as lucky a second time.

He reached over and patted Luke's back. Best not to let this boy know his true identity just yet. He'd wait awhile, until they were off the planet. If Luke discovered his falsehood while they were still on Tatooine, he'd probably run straight back to his aunt and uncle.

And Vader would likely find the boy – and force him to reveal the identity and location of the man who had abducted him.

"So where we going to go?" asked Luke.

"I'm not sure yet," Jax admitted, adding a small stick to the fire. Wood was as precious a commodity as water on this planet, and he kept the fire as low as possible to conserve their fuel.

"Not sure?" Luke looked at him incredulously. "You don't even have a plan to escape Vader?"

"Don't smart-mouth your father," Jax ordered. "You've never faced Vader, Luke. You don't know how cunning he is. He can track an escaped Rebel across the galaxy. If I'm going to concoct a plan to get away from him, it's going to take time."

Luke stared glumly into the coals of their fire. "We can always go back to Uncle Owen. He can let us stay there until Vader gives up and goes away."

"You don't understand, Luke. Vader never gives up. The best thing to do is to get off-planet and stay out of sight. Someday Vader will be put out of power, but until that day comes we're both in great danger."

Luke didn't look convinced. "I always thought my dad would be smarter than this."

Jax sighed again. His Master had always said something along those lines – that Jax never used his brain and that he relied too much on strength and luck and not enough on logic and intuition.

"Get some sleep, son," he told Luke. "Things will be better in the morning."

Luke nodded. "I'll try to help you think of a plan." He curled up in a ball and almost immediately dozed off.

Jax shook his head. This kid was bound to be a handful. But maybe he'd have his uses someday. Pulling his robes around his thin body, he went to the mouth of the cave to keep an eye out for danger.

_Break…_

The door to Kenobi's home rattled with the force of the blows some furious visitor was giving it. Obi-wan looked up sharply from his meditation. Who was raising such a racket at this hour? Standing with a wince, he opened the door.

"Where's Luke?" demanded a furious Owen.

Obi-wan kept his features composed in a look of puzzled curiosity. "What are you talking about, Mr. Lars?"

"Where's Luke!" bellowed Owen. "He didn't come home tonight! I know you have something to do with this!" He craned his neck to look around Obi-wan and into his house, as if expecting to find Luke inside.

"I have respected your wishes to have no contact with the boy," Obi-wan replied. "He is not here."

"Get out of my way, old wizard!" Owen ordered, pushing past him and striding into the house. "Luke! LUKE! Don't make me come find you, boy!"

Obi-wan turned back to the door. Beru had been standing behind Owen, and her eyes were red and swollen with worry.

"Come inside, Beru," Obi-wan invited, extending an arm. "This must be a terrible ordeal for you."

She nodded and entered the house. He embraced her comfortingly, but she pulled away after a few seconds. Beru Whitesun Lars was a strong woman, not normally given to hysterical fits. She was taking Luke's disappearance rather well, he thought.

"Have you contacted the Darklighters?" Obi-wan asked. "Luke may have gone there to spend the night."

"He wasn't there," Beru replied. "Biggs got home late, they told us. Something's scared him out of his wits, but he won't tell us what it is. He says Luke's not dead, but he won't say anything else."

The knot of tension that had been slowly building inside Obi-wan relaxed slightly. The Force confirmed that Luke lived. But where could he be? It wasn't like Luke to simply wander off.

Owen stormed back into the living room, having searched the entire small house. He looked rather embarrassed, but his anger – born more out of concern for Luke than out of actual hatred toward Obi-wan – still burned in his eyes.

"Sorry, Kenobi," he mumbled. "I was just…"

"You had every right to suspect me…" began Obi-wan, then froze.

Another, darker presence had just impinged on his senses, one that was subtly familiar, but older, blacker, colder. His heart grew heavy. If Vader was on Tatooine, then surely he knew about Luke. If he had abducted the boy, there was little hope of getting him back. On the other hand, if Luke had escaped, if he was on the run…

"I'll help you search for him," Obi-wan offered.

Owen's face betrayed his thought processes – first annoyance that Obi-wan was once again barging into Luke's life, but then gratitude for his aid. "Let's go, then, before he freezes to death or worse. Beru, we'll take you home first."

"I'm going with you," she said firmly.

"Beru, I don't want you hurt…"

"If you leave me at home, I'll just take the second speeder and go looking myself."

_/And she would, too/ Obi_-wan thought amusedly.

"Fine, then," Owen snorted. "Let's go."

_Break…_

Vader set the thermal charge and threw it into the false Anakin's house. He turned his back on the hovel and strode away as the building went up in sudden flames.

The datacube had been little help. It had revealed Jax Pavan's identity, true, but it had not contained any hint as to why he'd taken on the name of Anakin in the first place.

He stared into the blackness of the night, seeking, questing. Pavan would die. Kenobi would also meet his fate. But Luke… despite the Emperor' insistence, he knew he couldn't kill the boy. That weakness infuriated him, but it also drove him to locate the boy before Pavan could spirit him away. Perhaps he could keep him hidden from his Master, training him in the ways of the dark side. Then, perhaps, they could overthrow the Emperor, ruling father and son…

But he would make no definite plans until his mission was complete. He still had Kenobi, a formidable foe, to contend with.

Sensing the dual presence of Luke and Pavan, he boarded the false Anakin's speeder bike and opened the throttle, following their signatures in the Force.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"Naboo?" Anakin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Luke replied, grinning at his own cleverness. "It's way out of the way. And I've read a lot of cool things about it. Let's go there."

"One problem, son," Anakin replied. "It's the Emperor's homeworld. He has a huge palace there and everything."

"Exactly!"

Anakin's brow furrowed. "Okay, now you've got me confused, son…"

"Vader and the Emperor are gonna expect us to go someplace far away from the Empire. So they're gonna keep searching Tatooine and planets like that, but we'll be laughing at him from right under his nose."

Anakin smiled. "Pretty smart." He shoveled sand over the ashes of their fire. "Naboo it is, then. Let's go while it's still cool."

Luke followed his father out of the cave and through scattered patches of scrub. Funny, he'd always pictured his father as clever and confident. This guy wasn't exactly stupid, but he wasn't that sharp either. And he seemed scared out of his pants of Vader. Wasn't he supposed to be a Jedi or something? He had the laser sword, didn't he? Luke had always thought of the Jedi as unafraid of anything.

"Dad, wait up!" he shouted, jogging to catch up. He'd give his dad one thing, he could move fast when he wanted to.

Anakin scaled a sand dune and vanished over the other side. Luke struggled up after him, the sand shifting and sliding under him and hampering his progress. By the time he hauled himself over the rise, he was exhausted.

"Luke, come here," Anakin ordered. "I found something."

Anakin was standing beside two dewbacks, each fully saddled and loaded with supplies – canteens, blankets, weapons, bags of food, everything they would need for a trip through the desert.

"Wow," Luke breathed, awed. Maybe his dad wasn't as dumb as he'd thought. "You had those waiting for us the whole time?"

"No, but they're a lucky find."

He hesitated. "They must belong to someone, then…"

"They do." Anakin pointed to a nearby sand dune. Two Imperial sandtroopers were scanning the horizon, backs to the Skywalkers.

Luke frowned. "If we take their dewbacks, they'll have no way to get out of the desert. They might die of thirst or get attacked by Tuskens…"

"Luke, they're Imperials," Anakin replied shortly, mounting a dewback. "The galaxy would be better off if the Imperial Army were short two troopers. Let's go before they spot us."

Luke didn't like what they were doing, but he went up to the second dewback anyway. Aunt Beru had taught him that stealing was wrong, and even if he didn't like the Empire, that was no reason to leave these two soldiers to die in the desert. They were still human, with feelings and all. And wasn't knowingly leaving people in a situation where they would perish the same as murder?

He struggled to pull himself onto the lizard's back, but the beast was too tall. After falling on his rear a third time, Anakin gave a gusty sigh of annoyance and began to dismount.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Luke said, frustrated. Why did his dad expect him to be able to do everything by himself?

But the dewback seemed to read his thoughts, and it knelt obediently. Luke patted its wrinkled neck in thanks and climbed into the saddle.

"Finally," huffed Anakin, and he kicked his mount sharply with his heels. "Get!"

With a wounded rumble the lizard shuffled off.

Luke patted his dewback's shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he assured him – or her, or it, or whatever. "Just do what I tell you and we can be friends. I'll even give you a name – how about Sandy?" When no complaint was forthcoming, he flicked his reins. "Go, girl."

The beast obeyed instantly. Luke wasn't sure whether it was male or female, but at the moment "girl" seemed appropriate.

There was a startled shout, and he turned to see the stormtroopers running after them. Anakin kicked his mount to urge it along. Luke shouted for Sandy to run, and she obliged with something as close to a gallop as a lizard can get.

Luke reached into one of the packs and dug around. He found what looked like a comm unit, and he flicked it on and threw it just behind them, making sure it landed in their tracks. Hopefully the soldiers would find it and use it to summon help. Feeling much better that at least those two men wouldn't be stranded in the middle of nowhere, he bent low over Sandy's saddle.

Once they had left the troopers in the distance, Anakin slowed their pace to a walk. Luke leaned over to scratch the other dewback's head, laughing a little.

"Have you given him a name yet?" he asked.

Anakin gave him a slightly disdainful look. "He's a pack animal, Luke. Not a pet."

"I guess that means no."

"Luke, don't get attached to these creatures. We can't take them with us."

"They saved our lives. They deserve to be treated nice." He gave the animal a final pat before straightening in the saddle. "All right then, I'll name him Rocky. Rocky and Sandy."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll get you a pet once we get to Naboo and get settled down, okay? As long as we can leave Rocky and Sandy behind."

"Okay with me."

The two of them were silent as they continued their journey. Luke was beginning to like his father less and less. He'd always held a picture of his father in his head, a picture of a noble, kind, courageous, intelligent hero who would do anything to help Luke. But instead, his father was a somewhat-dim fugitive who treated Luke – and everyone and everything else – far too casually for his comfort.

_/Be careful what you wish for/ _he remembered Beru telling him some time ago. _/Because you just might get it./_

A pang of regret filled him. He already missed his aunt and uncle. They hadn't ever treated him badly, had they? They'd loved him and would have done anything for him. And he'd repaid them by abandoning them for a total stranger – his father, yes, but still a total stranger.

"Dad," he said slowly, "can we at least send a message to Uncle Owen? He's probably worried sick about me right now."

Anakin shook his head. "It's too risky, son. It'll have to wait until we're aboard the transport."

Luke stared at Sandy's shoulders sullenly.

"Hey," Anakin told him, "I still love you, son."

Luke didn't look up. Somehow those words had sounded rather forced…

A terrible bellow halted Sandy and Rocky in their tracks. Anakin froze, going white. Luke looked up and almost screamed in horror.

A line of Tusken Raiders was charging across the dusty plain to meet them, their shaggy banthas galloping at a speed Luke would have thought impossible for such huge creatures. Gaffi sticks gleamed wickedly in the double suns, and weird battle cries rang through the white-hot air.

"Luke, get behind me," Anakin ordered, drawing his lightsaber, the acid-green blade thrumming.

Sandy pranced nervously in place.

"C'mon, girl!" Luke urged, hauling on the reins. "Move over!"

Reluctantly she backed behind Rocky. But that did little good, for the Sandpeople moved behind them to surround them, brandishing their weapons and hooting maliciously.

Anakin struck like a sand viper, leaping from Rocky's back and landing behind the leader. Luke squeezed his eyes shut as his weapon gave a sickening sizzle and the Tusken cried out in his death agonies.

A gloved hand clamped around his arm, and a Tusken snatched him off Sandy's back. Luke kicked and punched, but the Sandperson only laughed and held him in a tight embrace.

"Dad!" Luke managed to get out before a rough hand gagged him.

"Coming, son!" Anakin shouted, ramming his saber through a bantha's side. The beast went down with a howl, crushing his rider beneath him.

His captor barked something to his mount, and the bantha galloped away from the deadly melee. Luke shuddered in terror. Farmers and homesteaders had been abducted by Tuskens before, but no one knew what happened to them – though the worst was feared, for none had ever returned. He closed his eyes, fighting back tears, and willed his father to hurry and rescue him.

_/Help me, Dad. Please/_

But it was Sandy who came to his rescue. Rearing on her hind legs, she gave a thunderous bellow. Then she fell to all fours and charged the bantha. The Tusken urged his steed on, but the dewback rammed it in the side and toppled it, sending both the Tusken and Luke to the sands. Luke's head struck a rock, and he blacked out.

The dewback and bantha writhed in a deadly battle, Sandy's claws raking and the bantha's heavy feet lashing out in an attempt to break its foe's bones. Minutes later, a massive hairy body landed less than a meter from Luke. The Tusken followed suit, its neck broken from a strike of a scaly tail.

Then Sandy limped over to her boy and lay down beside him, shielding him with her body like a hatchling.

_Break…_

Vader listened attentively to the two sandtroopers, feeling somewhat thankful that they were soldiers and not officers. His subordinate officers were notorious bootlickers, always trying to sweeten the facts in order to please their superior. But these men were only troopers, and though they respected Vader as a leader, they had little to gain from playing kiss-up to him. They would deliver the honest truth to him, not sugar-coated half-facts.

"There were two of them," the first explained. "A boy, about yea tall, with blond hair and wearing off-white farmer clothes." He held a hand up to indicate the child's height. "The other guy was about my height, blond, and wore robes. Kind of a scruffy-looking character, actually. By the time we caught sight of them, they'd appropriated our dewbacks. They were gone before we could stop them."

"One of them dropped an activated comm," the other added, holding said item up. "We used it to contact you."

Vader nodded. "We will apprehend the thieves as soon as possible. Remain here. A speeder is on its way to pick you up."

"Many thanks, sir," the second trooper said, sounding much relieved.

Vader went back to his speeder bike, restarted the engine, and roared away. This false Skywalker was definitely getting bolder. Though he was remarkably stupid if he thought he could get away with robbing Imperial stormtroopers.

He wondered just what Pavan intended to do with Luke. Perhaps he had some fantasy of training the boy. Vader snarled. No one would train Luke except him. Pavan would pay dearly for daring to pass himself off as the boy's father…

Terror flooded his thoughts, divorced from his own emotions but no less powerful. A pleading voice filled his heart, gripped his thoughts.

_/Help me, Dad. Please/_

He set the bike to full throttle, shooting across the dry plains at top speed. If Pavan had hurt his son in any way, he would find himself on the wrong end of a father's wrath.

_/Hold on, Luke/_ he urged the boy. _/I'm coming./_

_Break…_

His dreams were a maelstrom of images, flashing past too quickly to make sense. A dewback roaring in fury, her claws rending through hair and hide. A green saber slashing across his field of vision, searing, bringing agony. A woman's face hanging over him, her deep brown eyes filled with an incredible sadness. His aunt and uncle roaring across the Jundland wastes in a speeder, Obi-wan Kenobi sitting in back with an expression of concern. A black-robed old man with a face from a nightmare, scowling in fury. An indistinct black shape swooping across the desert. All the while his ears roared, his head throbbed, and stars of pain danced across every image.

A voice washed over him, soothing his fears, erasing his pain, putting an end to the jumble of his thoughts. He sank into the warm comfort the deep tones offered, letting the words surround and embrace him.

_/Hold on, Luke. I'm coming./_

_/Dad… Dad…/_

_/Be strong, my son. I will protect you./_

A cool hand steadied his chin, and a cup was placed to his lips. Obediently he drank, the water trickling down his throat and soothing the parched tissues. He opened his eyes.

"You okay, Luke?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah," Luke moaned, reaching up to touch his head, which strangely felt twice its normal size. A thick bandage had been wrapped around his forehead.

Sandy's muzzle filled his vision, snuffling him anxiously.

"Get away," Anakin growled, putting a hand up to push her away.

"It's okay," Luke replied, reaching up to hug the squarish head. "She saved me. She's just worried about me."

Anakin scowled. "I saved you, Luke. I fought the Sandpeople for you, and I killed them all before they could hurt us."

He tried to shake his head, but that only brought on daggers of pain. "Not all. One of them grabbed me, and Sandy came after him and fought him."

"That animal," Anakin huffed. "Wouldn't let me near you. Took a stun blast to the rear end to get her away from you."

Luke patted Sandy's nose a final time, then gently pushed her away. "Go on, Sandy. I'm okay now, my dad's here." When she had finally gone, he looked around. Vast stone walls surrounded them, the color of dried blood in the faint moonlight. "Where are we?"

"Beggar's Canyon," Anakin replied. "Seemed the safest place to go. We'll stay here 'til morning, then we'll go find that transport to Naboo." He reclined against a rock and gave Luke a studious stare. "How's the head?"

He felt around his skull for a bump, but if there was one the bandage hid it. "Been worse."

"Good. You should be up to the trip in the morning…"

Anakin's gaze rested on something behind Luke, and his mouth froze open. Luke tried to sit up to get a look at the intruder but only got a throbbing headache for his trouble, and he flopped back down again with a groan of pain.

"You thought you could run from me, Skywalker?" came the electronic base of Darth Vader, sending an icy finger tracing down Luke's spine.

Anakin scrambled to his feet, a hand on his saber.

Vader stepped into Luke's line of sight, locking eyes with him. Luke attempted to sit up again to crawl away, but Vader gestured for him to hold still. Scared of what would happen to him if he disobeyed, he stayed put.

"The boy," Vader said in a slightly less menacing tone. "He is injured. What happened?"

"What business is it of yours?" Anakin snarled. "He's my son and my apprentice. And you'll have to kill me before you get your paws on him." His voice trembled, making his seemingly brave statement sound pretty silly.

"Apprentice?" Vader repeated. "Then you have begun training the boy?"

"Not yet," Anakin replied. "But he'll be a great Jedi someday. Greater than you."

Was that a laugh he heard out of Vader's mask? "You are greatly mistaken, Skywalker," he said amusedly, placing a great deal of mocking emphasis on the man's last name. "He will be trained in the ways of the Sith. It is his destiny."

"No one will train the boy."

That third voice was harsh as a chain dragging over gravel, cold and black with evil intent. Luke shivered as it entered his ears, feeling as if he'd just stepped into a pool thick with pond scum.

Both Vader and Anakin stared as a cowled, pale-faced form emerged from the shadows, a gloating smile on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

A speeder screamed into view at that moment, its occupants gaping wide-eyed at the spectacle before them – a Jedi, Vader, and the Emperor all gathered together, apparently debating an injured Luke's fate.

_/Kenobi/_ Vader recognized at once. _/Owen and Beru as well. Stang, they look so old./_

"Luke!" shouted Owen, standing in his seat. "Hold tight, we're coming for you!"

"Uncle Owen!" Luke exclaimed, struggling to get to his feet but the agony from his injured head driving him back to the ground.

"I would suggest you stay back, sir," Palpatine said in an oily voice. "You wouldn't want any harm to come to your ward, would you?"

Owen glowered at the monarch. "What's he to you, anyhow?"

"Oh, he means a lot to me, sir," Palpatine replied.

"Owen, please sit down," Kenobi ordered. "You're only making things worse."

"We've got to rescue Luke!" Owen retorted.

"I'm sure his _father_ will see to that," Kenobi replied, a strong emphasis on the word "father."

The Emperor gave Jax Pavan a malevolent grin. "So, Jedi, you claim to be Anakin Skywalker, do you?"

Jax ignited his lightsaber. "Of course!" he blurted, attempting to conceal his terror with bravado.

Palpatine laughed. "I think there are others who would say otherwise… Jedi Knight Pavan."

A gasp came from the direction of the boy. Vader felt something he hadn't experienced in years – a pang of empathy. Luke may have had doubts about Jax's identity before, but to hear his fears confirmed had to be a painful blow.

"You wanted to take on an apprentice, Pavan?" Palpatine went on. "And you thought the boy would make a satisfactory student? Then I give you a choice." He lifted a pale hand toward Luke. "You can die defending your Padawan, or you can turn him over to me and be allowed to live, to flee Tatooine and take on another apprentice." His hand now pointed at Jax. "Decide quickly."

Luke stared at Jax, his face suffused with terror. The boy already knew what his decision would be – as did Vader.

Jax extinguished his saber. "Take him."

Beru screamed. "You coward! I thought you were a Jedi!"

Kenobi's face seemed to age a few years. Obviously he was very disappointed in Jax's behavior.

The Emperor's face twisted into an expression of warped glee. "A foolish decision, Pavan."

Lightning sprayed from the Emperor's hand, slamming into the Jedi and flinging him against the canyon wall. Jax fell to the rocks at the base of the cliff and writhed in agony a few minutes, then was still.

"One Jedi down," the Emperor said exultantly. "Vader, you know what you must do. Destroy the boy."

Vader's gaze moved to Kenobi.

"He is of no concern," the Emperor said dismissively, reading his thoughts. "He can't get far. Now kill the boy."

Luke backed away from him, pain and terror explicit on his young face. Vader watched the boy a long time, the Emperor's order still ringing in his ears.

_/He is a threat to the Sith Order/_ he thought. _/He is a menace. If he lives, he will grow stronger – too strong for us to destroy. He is a danger that must be eradicated…/_

_/By the stars, he's your son/_ another voice cried. _/Would you stoop so low as to slay your own flesh and blood, let alone an innocent unarmed child/_

_/Compassion is weakness/_ he countered. _/It was the fatal flaw of the Jedi. It will destroy me if I allow it to take root. The only true path to power is through the dark side./_

_/And at what cost does that power come/_

He could feel Palpatine's eyes on him, Obi-wan's, Owen's, Beru's. He could feel their thoughts as he approached Luke – sadistic pleasure, expectancy, terror, anger. He could feel Luke's eyes boring into his own and his fright pouring off him like an energy all its own. He saw something else in those eyes, something painfully familiar…

He saw another boy of the same age, smeared with grease and shouting his triumph from the cockpit of a running podracer…

He saw a young man seated next to a beautiful woman in a field on Naboo, the two of them talking and laughing…

He saw Padme's sad smile as she kissed her baby son's forehead one last time…

He saw Obi-wan Kenobi, much older now, watching over Luke from afar…

He saw the pain of betrayal, the agony of mystery, the sure knowledge that Luke would die without ever knowing a father, the unwillingness to accept that fact…

Vader made a decision. Luke may die today, but he would die knowing who his father was.

He ignited his saber.

_Break…_

Luke backed away from Vader as far as he could, unable to take his eyes off that mask. He was in trouble again. And this time Dad – or rather, the jerk that had lied to him and called himself his dad – wasn't going to save him. Vader was going to kill him.

_/Uncle Owen, help me/_ he thought desperately.

_/Luke, you'll be okay./_

He almost jumped out of his skin. _/Kenobi? You're a Jedi too/_

_/Trust me, Luke. We must both have faith./_

_/Faith in what/_

_/Faith that your father will do the right thing./_

_/Father? He's here? He's really here? Where is he/_

But the hiss of a scarlet lightsaber broke off that conversation. He was backed clear up to the canyon wall now, Vader was standing right over him, that deadly light sword ready…

Then Vader turned his back on Luke.

"Lord Vader, kill the boy!" the Emperor shrieked. "What are you waiting for?"

"I refuse," Vader said firmly.

It would have been an amusing sight to see the Emperor's eyes bug out in anger like that had the situation been different. "You dare defy me, Vader?"

"Leave the boy alone," Vader snarled.

A snap, and another scarlet saber came to life – this time in the Emperor's hands. "Then I'll kill the boy. But I'll be rid of you first."

Vader moved with a swiftness Luke would have thought impossible for such a huge man, lunging at Palpatine, their sabers clashing and grating.

Owen and Kenobi were on either side of Luke now, linking arms behind his head and under his thighs to form a sort of human chair. They lifted him gently and carried him toward the speeder.

"Luke, we were worried sick," Owen murmured, all his gruffness gone. "Where were you?"

"Where're you taking me?" Luke asked.

"Back to Anchorhead," Owen assured him. "We need a doctor to look after your head…"

"No," he pleaded, trying to squirm out of the two men's arms. "We have to help him!"

Kenobi couldn't suppress an amused smile. "I wonder where he gets that attitude."

"Don't be crazy, Luke!" Owen snapped. "You're no match for the Emperor!"

"But…"

"No buts!"

They deposited him in the back seat of the speeder next to Beru. She wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and hugged him close. Normally he would have relished the attention from his aunt, but now his only thoughts were of Vader. Before Owen could restart the speeder, he'd thrown off the blanket and climbed back out.

"Luke!" shouted Owen.

"Sandy!" Luke screamed, staggering with the pain in his head. "Sandy, do something!"

The dewback perked up, aware that her name had been spoken.

"Get him!" he shouted, gesturing wildly at Palpatine.

Sandy shifted back and forth, groaning, frantically aware that Luke wanted something of her but not understanding it. She wasn't a trained attack animal; how could she know what "get him" meant?

Luke's cry had a totally different effect – it attracted the Emperor's attention. His gaze moved to Luke, then back to Vader. A smile of pure evil crossed his features, and he thrust a hand at Vader. Though Luke didn't see the blow connect, Vader was thrown back by some unseen force and slammed into a rock pile.

"No!" Luke shouted.

The Emperor belted out a hideous laugh, and he pointed at Luke.

Lightning bridged the gap between them, pouring through his body like blue fire. He screamed and fell, squirming and thrashing. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to howl in protest under the assault.

Then the pain ceased as quickly as it had consumed him. A black-armored body blocked Luke's view of the Emperor, shielding him, absorbing the blow intended to kill him. Vader trembled and groaned with the pain, but he would not move from his position.

At that instant, Luke understood.

Palpatine laughed insanely, head thrown back. He seemed to relish what he was doing, taking some perverted pleasure from it. Luke wanted to hate him, but a totally different emotion had filled his body, leaving no room for anger.

Vader slowly raised a hand, and Luke wondered if he was going to shoot some kind of retaliating energy at the Emperor. But then he saw the object in his hands – a lightsaber. He ignited it… and released it. The crimson missile streaked forward, propelled by the Force, and buried itself in the Emperor's chest.

A scream of utmost agony filled the air, seeming to cut across all five senses rather than just one's hearing. Luke squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, but that did nothing to help matters. The Emperor's death still seared through his mind like a black explosion. Impossibly, the lightning continued to pour from his body, as if the last of his life force were being focused on his rebellious apprentice's destruction.

A grayish shadow loomed over the two of them, and Sandy interposed herself between Vader and the Emperor, grunting a bit with the pain but not feeling the lightning's effects as acutely through her thick hide. Vader collapsed, wheezing, his armor smoking in places.

Luke crawled forward, his face wet with tears of pain… and of loving relief.

"Dad," he murmured. "Dad."

"Son," Vader rasped softly, a trembling hand reaching out to touch Luke's face.

"Dad, please don't die," Luke whimpered, burying his face in his chest, never minding the control panel there. "Don't leave me again."

"My son," Vader breathed, and his arms encircled Luke, holding him close.

The last of the electrical assault fizzled out. Sandy stood and shook herself, then nosed the two of them with an anxious whimper.

"Luke!" screamed Beru, falling to her knees at his side. "Luke, talk to me! Luke, are you all right?"

Despite his still-burning wounds, Luke couldn't keep a smile off his face. He didn't know if he had the strength to speak, but everything was all right now. He'd finally found his father. And his father had almost sacrificed his life to save him. The father he had always imagined did exist – in the unlikeliest of places.

Kenobi knelt beside Luke, an expression of satisfaction on his face. "Your father will live, Luke."

Luke nodded. "I know."

Kenobi's smile broadened. "Owen, let's get these two to the medical center. They're in bad shape."

"You're not suggesting I take Vader into my house, are you?" Owen demanded, but Luke thought he could hear a measure of something else in his voice too – he was actually happy that Luke had found his father!

"Vader needs someplace to stay for awhile, doesn't he?" Kenobi informed him.

Owen didn't answer but went to restart the speeder.

Kenobi's gaze moved to Luke's father. "You came back, Anakin. You came back for your son."

Vader didn't look up, but he managed a reply: "I'm not ready to be called Anakin again yet."

"You will be," Kenobi countered. "You will be."

**Credits**

This story originated as a response to a writing challenge, but it drew inspiration from a number of other sources as well. The "Star Wars" characters belong to George Lucas, of course. Since I'm not an avid Expanded Universe fan and haven't read too many of the novels or other spin-off material, I don't know much about Biggs Darklighter's family and took some liberties there (such as giving him a teenage sister). Vader may also act out of character, but hey, I like happy endings.

Jax Pavan is an Expanded Universe character from one of the few novels I have read – Michael Reaves' "Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter." He's the son of the novel's main character, Lorn Pavan. Lorn was an employee at the Jedi Temple, but when Jax was inducted into the order as a two-year-old Lorn was fired to ensure Jax had no family ties within the Temple (the Jedi's apparent disregard for family always bugged me to no end). There may be a discrepancy between "Shadow Hunter" and "Everything's Relative" in that Jax's father looked nothing like Anakin Skywalker (he was described as having black hair and dark eyes)… but then, maybe Jax got his mother's looks.

The scene where Luke attacks Vader to let "Anakin" escape was inspired by the straight-to-video Disney movie "Aladdin and the King of Thieves." Luke's bonding with the dewbacks and their returning the favor by saving his life was inspired by the scenes between Richard and the horses in Terry Goodkind's novel "Stone of Tears." The rest of the plotline is my own creation.

As for the title – no, it has nothing to do with the story. I just thought it sounded cute.

Many thanks go to my mother for providing feedback for this story. Yes, Mom, you're daughter's obsessed.


End file.
